


Stay

by hdarchive



Series: What I Need [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not really sure why, but glee club isn't that terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Glee club isn’t bearable or anything, but it isn’t exactly terrible.

All he has to do is sit there mostly, even though Schuester pesters him to break out of his comfort zone and ‘try’.

He doesn’t have a comfort zone, not really, he just doesn’t give a fuck. If he cared about pleasing him, about making the most out of a bad situation, then maybe he’d try. It can’t be that hard if Puckerman can do it. He just doesn’t care enough to waste his time if he doesn’t have to.

It’s only until December that he has to stay.

But he gets what Kurt meant when he said being here is better than being alone. It’s a bit nice to have people smile at him in the hallways for once, even if he can’t really remember their names half the time. It’s a bit nice having some sort of purpose too, even if he doesn’t really do anything half the time.

Even more than all that, it’s nice when Kurt’s the one that smiles at him, or gives a little nod of the head when they pass each other. Sometimes he has to stop himself from saying something to him, saying anything, because he doesn’t understand where the urge even comes from and he doesn’t actually know what he would say, anyway.

He strolls into the choir room a minute before it’s supposed to start, ready to drop into his seat and waste another hour. Except when he looks up, Puck is already sitting in his seat, arms crossed with his tongue sticking out, glare fixed on Blaine.

Blaine just sighs and shrugs, because it’s just a seat and he’s not going to sink to Puck’s level.

The only other open seat is next to Kurt, and for some reason it doesn’t feel like he’s allowed to sit there, like there’s some unspoken rule in this universe that he has to be a certain level of . . . quality before he can even be close to Kurt.

It’s with his face heating up and shoulders pulling up by his ears that he approaches Kurt, clears his throat until Kurt’s looking his way, and asks, “Alright if I sit here?”

He sits before Kurt can even exhale, but still, relief thrills up his spine when Kurt nods and says a bit breathily, “Sure - sure, of course.”

They don’t talk, and Kurt doesn’t even look his way, but Blaine’s incredibly aware of his presence for the entire hour. Halfway through practice he can’t sit still anymore, tapping his foot and jiggling his leg and occasionally throwing a glance Kurt’s way.

Forty-five minutes into practice and he starts to question why he’s even acting this way, he doesn’t know a thing about Kurt. Except for the fact that he’s really freaking good at singing and that he dresses more ballsy than anyone Blaine’s ever seen before. Which is both intimidating, hilarious, and intriguing, all at the same time.

And he’s the brother that Finn mentioned to him in the hallway a few weeks ago, before this hell all started. So maybe that’s it. Maybe it’s because he’s the only other kid in this school who has the capability to feel -

So maybe he’s just Blaine’s one and only option, if he were to ever need an option.

He doesn’t.

-

“I just don’t understand why he’s even here in the first place!” Rachel shouts, pointing directly at his face like he’s not even physically there. “All he does is sit there and pout and make snide remarks about us. If he’s going to offer criticism, it should at least be the constructive kind!”

He should have expected this, perhaps, but how was he supposed to know Rachel’s a toxic word volcano who gets activated by the smallest of quakes? He wasn’t even trying to be rude when he said that maybe she should let somebody else sing a lead for once, he was doing it for Kurt’s sake and -

No, he was doing it because he really just wants her to shut up.

Mr. Schue looks between the two of them, frown set heavily into the lines of his face, shoulders dropped like this isn’t the first time he’s had to settle a dispute between Rachel and somebody else.

“Rachel does have a point,” Mr. Schue sighs, head shaking. “You’ve been in the club for almost three weeks and we’ve yet to see a contribution.”

Blaine sits upright in his seat, chair legs scraping loud against the floor, and says easily, calmly, “Because this club is stupid and I’m being held here against my will.”

Rachel turns to him, and the whole club is watching them, all of their eyes alight with the drama. “If you don’t even care about this club then why do you care about who gets to sing?”

He throws his hands up in the air and almost growls, patience beginning to break apart, “I know it’s a bit of a shock to you, Rachel, but there are other people here who are just as good as you, if not better.”

She gasps, a few people in the background snicker, and then Rachel stands up fast and starts to march her way to the door.

“Rachel, where are you going?” Mr. Schue asks, sounding exhausted.

She swivels on her heel, hands balled up into fists at her sides, and snaps, “I’m going straight to Sue to file an official complaint about the delinquent she’s cursed upon us and have him removed!”

The door slams behind her, and the room falls silent.

All he can do, with all those eyes on him, is shrug and let out a loose laugh.

Mr. Schue rubs at his eyes, and then continues with the lesson.

-

He’s usually the first one out of the choir room when they’re all dismissed, but a hand taps him on the shoulder and when he looks it’s Kurt, and suddenly he doesn’t mind staying.

“Yeah?” he asks, focusing on the very important task of fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

Kurt looks a little embarrassed, smile flickering on and then off, and then he looks at Blaine and says, “I wanted to um, to know the real reason you said that to Rachel. Because to be honest, I don’t think it was entirely uncalled for.”

He raises both eyebrows, mouth open in faux-shock and eyes Kurt suspiciously, but then shrugs and says, “‘Cause if I have to suffer through this every day I don’t see why we can’t mix it up a little.”

Kurt laughs, short and clipped, looks at the wall, the ground, the other wall and then back to Blaine. “Are we really that intolerable?”

Suddenly he feels guilty, a bit ashamed, but he doesn’t let it show.

“Nah,” he says, nose scrunching up. “You’re alright.”

Kurt presses his lips together and hums, then says, “So it’s just Rachel you hate?”

“And Puck, and maybe Finn, and definitely Santana.”

They look at each other and Blaine can’t think of anything else to say, if he should say something, or if this is just the natural end to the conversation and they should now part ways.

“So -” Kurt breaks the silence, then cuts himself off and turns a bit more red. “Let’s hope Rachel’s little outburst doesn’t get you in anymore trouble. She has this terrifying way of getting what she wants.”

“I would rather serve detention in hell than be here for another week, so it works for me.” Blaine smirks, and without thinking he bumps Kurt’s arm with his. “You said it wasn’t uncalled for. Is it because you want to sing more?”

Kurt looks stunned, face paling and eyes curious on Blaine.

“I wouldn’t object.”

Blaine smiles, and bumps Kurt again.

“Good, because I wouldn’t complain.”

-

He conjured up the worst kinds of punishment imaginable, and he hoped for almost all of them.

Unfortunately, Rachel’s wish for his removal wasn’t granted.

The exact opposite was.

Sue was practically grinning when she called him into her office and announced that his sentence had been extended into the new year, until he finally “learns his lesson”, or whatever that means.

Rachel pretended he didn’t exist the next day, silently sitting in the opposite corner as Brittany and Quinn were given the opportunity to sing.

He wanted to kill her. Or at least chop off her head, because he’s sure she’d find a way to stay alive, even through that. But he stayed calm in his seat, because Kurt gave him an apologetic smile when their eyes accidentally met, and he couldn’t really focus on anger after that.

It's after school, when he’s busy shoving papers and books back into his locker, that he hears footsteps and then an obnoxious _ahem._ He peeks around his locker door to see Kurt and Rachel standing there.

“Rachel here,” Kurt starts off, placing his hands on either side of Rachel’s arms and prompting her forward. “Would like to formally apologize to you.”

Her head is tilted down, feet turned inwards, looking every bit unapologetic.

He laughs anyway, devoid of any humour, and slams the locker shut. “This better be good.”

He hasn’t entirely cooled off, because whenever he thinks about it again it starts over fresh, the anger bubbling up and turning into sick grey resentment, for Rachel and for Sue and for the entire fucking club.

Rachel looks up a little, then says lowly, “I’m sorry for prolonging your torture in the glee club.”

He waits for more, but she only looks back down, so he scoffs and shrugs and pulls his jacket on, says, “Whatever. Just don’t bother me, and I won’t bother you.”

Rachel nods quickly, then looks at Kurt, Blaine, then scurries away.

Kurt stays, and once Blaine’s got his things gathered he finally looks at him. “What?”

Kurt shocks back a little, looking hurt, and Blaine’s first instinct is to wipe that expression off and make him smile, but he holds it back.

“I wanted to say sorry,” Kurt says, voice catching somewhere in his throat. “For her, and because . . . I’m kind of glad about it.”

The resentment that’s been developing underneath his skin, deep in his veins, comes to life, and he can’t care but he can’t stop himself from snapping, “What do you have to be glad about?”

His first instinct then is to apologize, to take it back, because he doesn’t mean it he doesn’t mean it but he just had to say it -

At first Kurt looks hurt again, like Blaine just punctured his lungs, but then he stands taller and pulls his books closer to his chest and lifts his chin and says, “Lots, actually, but I can’t say the same about you. Sorry again for Rachel.”

He turns in the same dramatic way that Rachel does but this time Blaine knows it’s justified and he actually feels _terrible_.

“Wait,” he gets out, nerves kicking in, fizzing and bubbling around the still-active resentment, and he doesn’t know what to feel. “I’m - I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m sorry. What were you gonna say?”

Kurt’s still turned away from him, looking like he’s debating on whether or not he should move forward, and Blaine hopes so much that he turns around, hopes so much it makes his heart hurt.

He does, and Blaine holds his breath or else he’ll sigh with relief.

“I was going to say, before you so rudely cut me off,” Kurt says, voice stronger than Blaine’s ever heard it, stance still defensive. “Was that I’m glad you’re staying . . . it isn’t that terrible having you there.”

He smiles, unable to control it or hold it, and melts, either from relief or exhaustion or something entirely unexplainable.

He forces the smile down after a few seconds, but it tries to shine through as he breathes, and he looks back at Kurt and finally lets it, and says slowly, “Yeah . . it isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow two posts in one day! This feels pretty darn amazing!! (edit: super quick title change)


End file.
